guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Index of collectors
Should this page also include the collector's names, the quantity of the items needed, and the list of items you can get from them? There's already a page like this, Collectors. Gravewit 00:59, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) Perhaps some better linking between the two could be done. So that you can, by item or location get from the Index to the details about what's available, where. MartinLightbringer Can't people just use the search function of their browser inside a page? I agree that the collectors pages are getting increasingly long in the tooth, though I think the solution is moving the info to seperate pages. Gravewit 03:01, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) Ok I agree with you both. If you're going to list the collectors, then you should probably link to the items on the other pages. Truly a pain I agree but it seems most logical.--Lioness The Wild 03:47, 15 Jun 2005 (EST) Deletion? This page appears obsolete. Anyone see a reason to not delete it? --Fyren 14:22, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) :*feels silly*, it lists the collecter locations and that's useful? =D --Skuld‡ 20:18, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I agree that this page seems obsolete when we have the other two pages for this stuff. --Rainith 20:36, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :::The list is pretty much useless as it is. Either we update it with the names of the collectors and linkify it, or we might as well delete it. --Tetris L 01:16, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I'll say again that I feel this page is useless and should be deleted. --Rainith 01:56, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Agreed. It is useless as it is. And even if we would improve it to make it useful, much of the information in it would still be redundant with other lists and articles in this wiki. So lets get rid of it for now. One day I'll come up with a list of collector items based on the use of "modules" to avoid redundancy. This list will also have the info about collectors, so it can replace this list. --Tetris L 02:16, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) If someone will do a check that everything in it is elsewhere, I'll go ahead and zap it. --Karlos 14:42, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) :I tried to check this just now to make sure that we have everything, but as this list doesn't give names of collectors, and some of the item names have changed since its creation (grawl necklaces -> ornate grawl necklaces), I'm having a difficult time cross-referencing everything. I honestly don't know if everything that is here is listed on our other collector pages. And just looking at this thing is making my brain hurt. I say scrap it, we have better info elsewhere (even if it is on two pages so ginormous that it would take a ream of paper to print. ;) --Rainith 15:12, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) : I use this page religiously to find collectors, but it would be nice to be more organized. All in all the info is VERY useful to me ::What does this list tell you that the collector lists don't tell you? Is it the fact that this list is sorted by item name? If you want to find a collector for an item, and you don't want to look through all the collectors, why don't you check the page for that item? For example the first item on the list, Scale Fins: Go to Skale Fin and you will get the name and location of the collector(s). --Tetris L 02:39, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) Switched, I want it deleted aswell Skuld‡ 02:30, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) Deleted, but I'm not sure where to divert the stuff that links to the deleted page. --Fyren 21:48, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :Done. Removed the reference in Collector and diverted the one in Collector Item to Collector, for now. --Karlos 23:09, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) Pre and post Searing I for one find this table hard to read, maybe it could be split into seperate pre and post searing collecter pages? --Skuld‡ 20:16, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :Or, you could just check the Armor collectors and Weapon and charm collectors pages, they have TOCs that are split by region. --Rainith 20:26, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Ahha missed that, thanks --Skuld‡ 20:35, 28 Aug 2005 (EST)